


House Stats

by Wiasr



Series: Background Report [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiasr/pseuds/Wiasr
Summary: I like reading stories that feature Video Game Mechanics - from a Video Game World and a main character who is The Gamer to Sudden Game Interface and Video Game Plot - and I love Harry Potter so it's natural that the two meet. But the thing that kind of irked me was that none of the stories I read reallydidanything with the different Houses.So I decided to make my own and I'm explaining the mechanics of the 'game' here.(It is a significantly larger undertaking then what I had first imagined)





	1. Character Stats - Before Hogwarts

First things first, Character Stats and, for comparison, I'll add a muggle.

**CHARACTER STATUS**

**MUGGLE**

**Title:**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 20/20**  
**MP: 15/15**  
**Stamina: 25/25**

 **DEX: 7**  
**AGI: 7**  
**STR: 7**  
**VIT: 5**  
**WIL: 5**  
**CHA: 5**  
**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 5**

**Point(s): 5  
**

_**Muggle is a non-wizard/witch person who, thanks to the game, can still use magic though it is crippled thanks to their 'muggle' status.** _

**[Close]**

.

**CHARACTER STATUS**

**MUGGLE-BORN WIZARD/WITCH PRE-HOGWARTS**

**Title: Fledgling Wizard _(+2 WIL, +2 WIS)_**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 25/25**  
**MP: 30/30**  
**Stamina: 20/20**

 **DEX: 7**  
**AGI: 7**  
**STR: 7**  
**VIT: 6**  
**WIL: 11**  
**CHA: 5**  
**WIS: 11**

**LUK: 5**

**[SPECIAL STATS]**

**Point(s): 5  
**

_**Wizard/Witch has finally gotten his/her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Boy were they surprised when it arrived...** _

**[Close]**

> **** SPECIAL STATS ** **
> 
> **Stat Point(s): 5**
> 
> **[Hufflepuff]: 0**
> 
> **Kindness: 0**  
>  **Faithful: 0**  
>  **Honesty: 0**  
>  **Hardwork: 0**
> 
> **[Gryffindor]: 0**
> 
> **Courage: 0**  
>  **Bravery: 0**  
>  **Nerve: 0**  
>  **Chivalry: 0**
> 
> **[Ravenclaw]: 0**
> 
> **Intelligence: 0**  
>  **Creativity: 0**  
>  **Learning: 0**  
>  **Wit: 0**
> 
> **[Slytherin]: 0**
> 
> **Ambition: 0**  
>  **Cunning: 0**  
>  **Leadership: 0**  
>  **Resourcefulness: 0**
> 
> **[Close]**

The House with the most points in it's category is the one that a person is sorted into. How a person is raised also effects the House stats, such as;

**CHARACTER STATUS**

**HALFBLOOD WIZARD/WITCH PRE-HOGWARTS**

**Title: Fledgling Wizard _(+2 WIL, +2 WIS)_**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 25/25**  
**MP: 30/30**  
**Stamina: 20/20**

 **DEX: 6**  
**AGI: 6**  
**STR: 6**  
**VIT: 7**  
**WIL: 12**  
**CHA: 5**  
**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**[SPECIAL STATS]**

**Point(s): 5  
**

_**Wizard/Witch has finally gotten his/her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. They hadn't been sure they'd get one and are quite happy they did.** _

**[Close]**

> **** SPECIAL STATS ** **
> 
> **Stat Point(s): 5**
> 
> **[Hufflepuff]: 4**
> 
> **Kindness: 0**  
>  **Faithful: 0**  
>  **Honesty: 0**  
>  **Hardwork: 0**
> 
> **[Gryffindor]: 0**
> 
> **Courage: 0**  
>  **Bravery: 0**  
>  **Nerve: 0**  
>  **Chivalry: 0**
> 
> **[Ravenclaw]: 0**
> 
> **Intelligence: 0**  
>  **Creativity: 0**  
>  **Learning: 0**  
>  **Wit: 0**
> 
> **[Slytherin]: 0**
> 
> **Ambition: 0**  
>  **Cunning: 0**  
>  **Leadership: 0**  
>  **Resourcefulness: 0**
> 
> **[Close]**

The first year's magical parent was from was a Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts and thus raised their child with mentions of their House's ideals, earning points in it's category. Points are distributed to each special stat depending on the first year's personality.

**CHARACTER STATUS**

**PUREBLOOD WIZARD/WITCH PRE-HOGWARTS**

**Title: Fledgling Wizard _(+2 WIL, +2 WIS)_**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 25/25**  
**MP: 30/30**  
**Stamina: 20/20**

 **DEX: 5**  
**AGI: 5**  
**STR: 5**  
**VIT: 8**  
**WIL: 14**  
**CHA: 5**  
**WIS: 14**

**LUK: 5**

**[SPECIAL STATS]**

**Point(s): 5  
**

_**Wizard/Witch has finally gotten his/her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. They were expecting it, but it's still a relief to not be a squib...** _

**[Close]**

> **** SPECIAL STATS ** **
> 
> **Stat Point(s): 5**
> 
> **[Hufflepuff]: 0**
> 
> **Kindness: 0**  
>  **Faithful: 0**  
>  **Honesty: 0**  
>  **Hardwork: 0**
> 
> **[Gryffindor]: 8**
> 
> **Courage: 0**  
>  **Bravery: 0**  
>  **Nerve: 0**  
>  **Chivalry: 0**
> 
> **[Ravenclaw]: 0**
> 
> **Intelligence: 0**  
>  **Creativity: 0**  
>  **Learning: 0**  
>  **Wit: 0**
> 
> **[Slytherin]: 0**
> 
> **Ambition: 0**  
>  **Cunning: 0**  
>  **Leadership: 0**  
>  **Resourcefulness: 0**
> 
> **[Close]**

The first year's family is a pureblood one who were mainly sorted into Gryffindor and thus the first year was raised with emphasis on Gryffindor ideals, earning points in it's category. Points are distributed to each special stat depending on the first year's personality.


	2. Special Stats - Hufflepuff & Gryffindor

**Hufflepuff:**

 

 **Kindness** is a measure of how nice you are.

> Points Earned by: Doing acts of kindness for others, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows a plus twenty percent bond xp gain, plus fifteen percent reputation xp gain, plus ten percent loyalty xp gain, plus ten percent luck and plus five percent charisma
> 
> Perks: +20% Bond, +15%REP, +10% LUK, +5% CHA, +10% Loyalty
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: Good, everyone deserves a bit of kindness.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: It isn't easy and sometimes it hurts, being kind, but you have no idea how proud of you I am for how you are kind regardless.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: Good, everyone deserves a bit of kindness.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: Good, everyone deserves a bit of kindness.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: Good, everyone deserves a bit of kindness.

 

 **Faithful** is a measure of how reliable you are.

> Points Earned by: Keeping your word and helping others, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows fifteen percent loyalty xp gain, fifty percent boost to all stats on you if a person with a bond of ally or higher is in distress, fifty percent boost to all stats on a person with a bond of ally or higher when you are in distress and a plus two percent multiplied by teamwork level xp gain while in a party.
> 
> Perks: +15% Loyalty, +50% Stats when person of  Ally+ Bond is in distress, +50% Stats of any Ally+ Bond when you are in distress, + (2% ✖ Teamwork Level) XP gain in Party
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: It seems you can be relied on.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: It eases my heart, knowing people like you are part of my House - I know you will take care of each other.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: It seems you can be relied on.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: It seems you can be relied on.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: It seems you can be relied on.

 

 **Honesty** is a measure of how truthful you are.

> Points Earned by: Being truthful, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows plus twenty percent bond xp gain, plus fifteen percent reputation xp gain, plus ten percent loyalty xp gain, plus five percent luck and plus five percent charisma but it is also minus twenty-five percent xp gain for the skill class Ninja.
> 
> Perks: +20% Bond, +5% LUK, +15% REP, +5% CHA, +10% Loyalty, -25% Ninja
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: Honesty is always the best policy.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: Oh magnificent! You really took to the ideals of my House!
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: Honesty is always the best policy.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: Honesty is always the best policy.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: Honesty is always the best policy.

 

 **Hardwork** is a measure of how diligent you are.

> Points Earned by: Doing extra work not asked of you, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows plus fifty percent xp gain, plus five percent points, plus five percent ability points, plus one percent skill slots, plus fifteen percent health, plus fifteen percent magic and plus twenty-five percent stamina.
> 
> Perks: +50% XP gain, +5% Point, +5% AP, +1% Skill Slot, 15% HP, +15% MP, +25% Stamina
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: Practice makes perfect.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: I know it's tiring and difficult, working as hard as you do - why don't you rest for a bit?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: Practice makes perfect.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: Practice makes perfect.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: Practice makes perfect.

 

 

**Gryffindor:**

**Courage** is a measure of your valor.

> Points Earned by: Helping others even at risk to yourself, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows plus fifteen percent reputation xp gain, plus two percent charisma, plus twenty-five percent will, plus twenty-five percent vitality, plus five percent luck and plus twenty-five percent multiplied by charisma xp gain for motivation.
> 
> Perks: +15% REP, +2% CHA, +25% WIL, +25% VIT, +5% LUK, + (25% ✖ CHA) Motivation
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: Even if the world is telling you to bow, you must stand tall!
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: Hm, it seems you have a bit of lion hidden inside of you.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: As expected of my House.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: ...you're one of Salazar's, are you not?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: Hm, it seems you have a bit of lion hidden inside of you.

 

 **Bravery** is a measure of your daring.

> Points Earned by: Going forward in spite of uncertainty, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows plus fifteen reputation xp gain, plus one percent charisma, plus two percent luck, plus twenty-five percent vitality, plus twenty-five percent strength.
> 
> Perks: +15% REP, +1 CHA, +25% VIT, +25% STR, +2% LUK
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: Do you dare to go where others do not tread?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: What an odd little 'Puff...
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: As expected of my House.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: ...you're one of Salazar's, are you not?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: I should have expected nothing less.

 

 **Nerve** is a measure of how dauntless you are **.**

> Points Earned by: Being unwavering, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows for plus fifteen reputation xp gain, plus twenty-five percent xp gain, plus two percent charisma, plus twenty-five percent vitality, plus fifty percent will, plus fifteen percent health, plus four percent luck.
> 
> Perks: +15% REP, +2% CHA, +25% VIT, +50% WIL, +15% HP, +25% XP gain, +4% LUK
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: The number of the oposition does not matter.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: I've never seen a Hufflepuff falter in the face of advercity - good to know you are the same.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: As expected of my House.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: ...you're one of Salazar's, are you not?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: Ravenclaws...you always enjoy a challenge...

 

 **Chivalry** is a measure of how noble you are.

> Points Earned by: Doing the right thing, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows for plus twenty-five percent reputation xp gain, plus ten percent bond xp gain, plus fifteen percent charisma, plus ten percent loyalty xp gain and plus five percent xp gain for the skill class King.
> 
> Perks: +25% REP, +15% CHA, +10% Loyalty, +10% LUK, +10% Bond, +5% King
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: If given the choice of right and easy, always pick what is right.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: I trust your heart.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: As expected of my House.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: ...you're one of Salazar's, are you not?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: Don't lose sight of what's important with your nose in those books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Point Earned Alert is accessed by going to Menu > Options > Sound > Special Stat Alerts > Voice. The alerts are 'said' by the Founders, the specific Founder is the one whose House the special stat belongs to. So Rowena would be saying the alert when Wit earns a point.


	3. Special Stats - Ravenclaw & Slytherin

**Ravenclaw:**

**Intelligence** is a measure of your reasoning.

> Points Earned by: Thinking things through and reasoning a solution, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows plus fifteen percent reputation xp gain, plus one percent charisma, plus fifteen percent xp gain, plus two percent luck, plus fifteen percent wisdom, plus three percent skill slot, plus one percent points, plus one percent ability points, plus fifteen percent magic and plus twenty five percent xp gain for skill class Scholar.
> 
> Perks: +15% REP, +1% CHA, +2% LUK, +15 WIS, +15% XP gain, +3% Skill Slot, +1% Point, +1% AP, +15% MP, +25% Scholar
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: Think!
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: Think!
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: Think!
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: Think!
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: Think! You are one of mine, are you not?

 

 **Creativity** is a measure of how innovative you are.

> Points Earned by: Thinking about things outside of the box - looking at things from a different angle - and coming up with new ideas, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows plus five percent reputation gain, plus two percent charisma, plus three percent luck, plus fifteen percent wisdom, plus fifteen percent xp gain, plus one percent points, plus three percent ability points, plus twenty five percent xp gain towards skill class Spark of Genius, plus twenty percent multiplied by twenty percent of resourcefulness, wit and cunning xp gain towards skill class Survivalist.
> 
> Perks: +5% REP, +2% CHA, +3% LUK, +15 WIS, +15% XP gain, +1% Point, +3% AP, +25% Spark of  Genius, + (20% ✖ 20% Resourcefulness ✖ 20% Wit ✖ 20% Cunning) Survivalist
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: What would happen it you just...
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: What would happen it you just...
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: What would happen it you just...
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: What would happen it you just...
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: What would happen it you just...

 

 **Learning** is a measure of your comprehension.

> Points Earned by: Studying and learning new things along with memorizing things, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows plus five percent reputation gain, plus one percent charisma, plus fifteen percent wisdom, plus fifty percent xp gain, plus two percent points, plus three percent ability points, plus two percent skill slots, plus twenty five percent xp gain towards skill class Spark of Genius, plus twenty five percent xp gain for skill class Scholar.
> 
> Perks: +5% REP, +1 CHA, +15 WIS, +50% XP gain, +2% Point, +2% Skill Slot, +1 AP, +5% Spark of Genius, +50% Scholar
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: Do you understand?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: Do you understand?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: Do you understand?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: Do you understand?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: Do you understand?

 

 **Wit** is a measure of your cleverness.

> Points Earned by: Outthinking someone else - even verbally, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows plus fifteen percent xp gain towards skill class Spark of Genius, plus five percent reputation, plus three percent charisma, plus fifteen percent wisdom, plus fifteen percent xp gain, plus two percent points, plus two percent skill slots, plus one percent ability points and plus twenty percent multiplied by twenty percent of resourcefulness, creativity and cunning xp gain for skill class Survivalist.
> 
> Perks: +(20% ✖ 20% Resourcefulness ✖ 20% Creativity ✖ 20% Cunning) Survivalist, +15% Spark of Genius, +5% REP, +3% CHA, +15% WIS, +15% XP gain, +2% Point, +2% Skill Slot, +1% AP
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: Just because it hasn't been done before doesn't mean it can't be.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: Just because it hasn't been done before doesn't mean it can't be.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: Just because it hasn't been done before doesn't mean it can't be.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: Just because it hasn't been done before doesn't mean it can't be.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: Just because it hasn't been done before doesn't mean it can't be - I'm glad someone of my House is aware.

  


  
** Slytherin: **

**Ambition** is a measure of your resolve.

> Points Earned by: Making and achieving goals, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat is minus ten percent reputation xp gain, minus five percent charisma, minus five percent wisdom, plus twenty-five percent will, plus fifteen percent xp gain towards skill class King, plus five percent xp gain towards skill class Ninja, plus five percent skill slot, plus five percent points and plus five percent ability points.
> 
> Perks: -10% REP, -5% CHA, +25% WIL,+5% Ninja, +15% King, +5% Skill Slot, +5% Point, +5% AP, -5% WIS
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: Failure is not an option.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: It seems I underestimated you...
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: ...you're one of Godric's, are you not?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: As expected of my House.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: Don't like to lose, hm?

 

 **Cunning** is a measure of how crafty you are.

> Points Earned by: Solving a problem and planning for future difficulties, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat is minus twenty-five percent reputation xp gain, minus five percent charisma, minus ten percent bond xp gain, plus twenty five percent xp gain toward skill class Ninja, plus five percent ability points, plus five percent points, plus five percent skill slots and plus twenty percent multiplied by twenty percent of resourcefulness, creativity and wit xp gain towards skill class Survivalist.
> 
> Perks: +(20% ✖ 20% Resourcefulness ✖ 20% Wit ✖ 20% Creativity) Survivalist,+5% Skill Slot, +5% Point, +5% AP, +25% Ninja, -25% REP, -5% CHA, -10% Bond
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: Good form.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: It seems I underestimated you...
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: ...you're one of Godric's, are you not?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: You do your House proud.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: Very clever.

 

 **Leadership** is a measure of your influence.

> Points Earned by: Getting people to work together and creating successful plans, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat is fifty percent xp gain towards skill class King, plus ten percent reputation xp gain, plus twenty-five will and plus five charisma.
> 
> Perks: +50% King, +10 REP, +5% CHA, +25% WIL
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: What are you waiting for, they're all looking to you!
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: It seems I underestimated you...
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: ...you're one of Godric's, are you not?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: They look to you so do not falter, even when you are unsure.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: I suppose someone who knows what they're doing is best...

 

 **Resourcefulness** is a measure of how capable you are.  

> Points Earned by: Finding a solution to an unusual problem, completing Hidden Objectives that rewards points for this stat
> 
> Perks (in words): This special stat allows plus ten percent luck, plus five percent ability points, plus five percent points, plus five percent skill slots and plus twenty percent multiplied by twenty percent of cunning, creativity and wit xp gain towards skill class Survivalist.
> 
> Perks: +(20% ✖ 20% Creativity✖ 20% Wit ✖ 20% Cunning) Survivalist, +5% Skill Slot, +5% Point, +5% AP, +10% LUK
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Unsorted: Hmm...interesting solution.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Hufflepuff: It seems I underestimated you...
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Gryffindor: ...you're one of Godric's, are you not?
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Slytherin: Interesting solution, as expected of my House.
> 
> Point Earned Alert - Ravenclaw: Very clever.


	4. Misc.

The "Pause" Menu

 ** MENU **

**[Status] - [Skills]**  
**[Quests] - [Inventory]**  
**[Profile] - [Social]**  
**[Journal] - [Options]**

**[Resume]**

 

 

The Option menu

**OPTIONS**

**Theme: [Default]**  
**Text: [Verdana]**  
 **Graphics: [Life-like]**  
**[Sound]**  
**Language: English***  
**First Year: ___****

_***Locked. Requires proficiency in alternate language to unlock.  
**Locked. Requires completion of a Special Quest to unlock.** _

**[Close]**

 

 **Themes:** Gold & Copper (Default), Black & Red (Ominous), Blue & White (Snow), Green & Silver (Slytherin), Black & Yellow (Hufflepuff), Red & Gold (Gryffindor), Blue & Bronze (Ravenclaw), Black & White (Blank), Green & Brown (Forest), Green & Yellow (Cheery), Blue & Green (Mellow), Gray and Silver (Metallic) - _more can be unlocked through the completion of Special Quests_

 **Text:** Verdana {default}, Times New Roman, Georgia, Courier New, Kalam, Dancing Script, Indie Flower, Bahiana, Volkorn, Yellowtail, Architects Daughter, Cinzel, Courgette, Handlee, Bad Script, Audiowide, Droid Sans Mono, Jura, Rock Salt, Playball, Walter Turncoat, PT Mono, Caveat, Special Elite, Alex Brush - _more can be unlocked through the completion of Special Quests_

 **Graphics:** Life-like {default}, Pixelated, CGI, Cartoon 2D, Cartoon 3D, Anime, Chibi, Ghibli, Disney - _more can be unlocked through the completion of Special Quests_

 

 

The Sound menu

** SOUND **

**Sound Effects: [Life-like]**  
**Alerts: [On]**  
 **Quest Alert: [Off]**  
 **Message Alert: [Off]**  
 **System Alert: [Ping]**  
 **Special Stat Alert: [Ping]**  
 **Box Dismissal Alert: ["fwip"]**  
 **Loot Drop Alert: [Off]**  
 **Dungeon Completion Alert: [Off]**  
 **Special/Unique/Rare Item Alert: [Off]**  
 **Achievement Alert: [Chime]**  
 **Background Music: Off***

****_*Locked. Requires completion of a Special Quest to unlock._ ** **

**[Close]**

**Sound Effects:** Life-like {default}, 75%, 50%, 25%, Mute, 125%, 150%, 175%, Extreme

 **Alerts:** On, Off

....

 **Special/Unique/Rare Item Alert:** Off, Ping, Chime, Bell, Voice

 **Achievement:** Off, Ping, Chime, Bell, Voice

 

"Voice" is the Founders saying something as the alert, their 'voice' is only available to members of their House - those who aren't sorted can only hear Helga Hufflepuff.

 

> ** Achievements alert: **
> 
> **Hufflepuff:** _I'm so proud - please, keep doing your best!_  
>  **Gryffindor:** _Excellent!_  
>  **Ravenclaw:** _Very good._  
>  **Slytherin:** _As expected._
> 
> ** Unique/Special/Rare Item alert: **
> 
> **Hufflepuff:** _Oh, how lucky!_  
>  **Gryffindor:** _Maybe Rowena will know what it is..._  
>  **Ravenclaw:** _How fortuitous._  
>  **Slytherin:** _I think we can find some use for this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to listing the different 'switches' of Alerts then was just f*ck it but I wanted to mention the voice so...


End file.
